


Tated Love

by masturtate666



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masturtate666/pseuds/masturtate666
Summary: When Lilac moves into the famous Murder House, she never could've imagined what was waiting for her. A short Tate/OC lemon fic.





	Tated Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lemon fic so any feedback is appreciated thank you!

My name is Lilac Ravencrow and I am 17 years old. I have black hair which comes down to my shoulders. It used to be blonde but I died it black because I prefer it that way. I am 5’5 and my eyes are blue. 3 months ago my father and my brother and myself had decided to leave my childhood home after our mother died of cancer. This was very sad for all of us because we all loved her very much and so we had to move to spare the pain. We moved across the country to LA. We didn’t know at the time but we had moved into the famous murder house.

I noticed that it appeared to be haunted as the ghosts did not accept our presence there but it didn’t bother me as I was too depressed to care what they think. After a month that was when I found him in my room. He wore a long sleeve shirt and worn out jeans. When he smiled he had the cutest dimples and it made me blush. He had dirty blonde hair and he made me think of Kurt Cobain. “Hey there. I am a ghost.” He said to me. “My name is Tate and your family need to leave. The Harmons said that you wouldn’t listen to them and so I wanted to talk to you instead. You… remind me of her.” He said looking off at nothing. He seemed very sad somehow. He was very attractive though. Very cute. “You seem sad. Do you want to talk?” We ended up talking all night. We spoke about music. We talked about Nirvana and I played him some Death Grips. It was an amazing night and I loved him. 

Now we sat together on my bed making out. His cold hands touched me in my most intimate places and it made me so aroused. I’d never been touched in this way before and so it was so exciting. I thought about all the people he had killed (he told me the month before when we started dating) but this only made me even more excited. This was kinda fucked up but I didn’t care. He was so sexy and I wanted him. He pulled off my t-shirt and I removed his shirt as his kisses all over me grew more intense. “Lilac, I love you so much.” He let out between kisses. “I love you too.” I moaned as he took off my bra and began to feel my chest. I let out a gasp of sexy delight as he pushed me down onto my bed and kissed me deeply.

He began to move down my body planting kisses on me until he reached my most special place. He looked at me as I waiting a response and I nodded back at him. He removed my underwear and placed his head between my legs. As his mouth began to move I felt a knot of pleasure tighten in my stomach as I moaned and moaned. It was truly incredible. He stopped and climbed on top of me as he removed his pants and pulled down his underwear too. “Please, Tate! Hurry! I want you so badly!” I screamed as he moved into position and thrust his hips. 

I felt him enter me, his cold member sending new and wondrous sensations into the pleasure knot in my stomach. I wrapped my arms around him as he continued to thrust and I let out many cute little moans. As our movements synchronised, I felt my climax approaching. Once it arrived I was launched into pure ecstasy as Tate released his ectoplasm inside of me. He rolled to the side of me as he both were still gasping from the amazing feelings. “Lilac, please stay with me forever.” Tate begged with love in his heart and eyes. “Of course, my love, I will spend eternity with you. I am a ghost too.” I had killed myself and I am a ghost.


End file.
